


Kisses in the Dark

by Andyrourkehoe



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, not so fluff, the smiths being adorable, who doesn't love a date?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyrourkehoe/pseuds/Andyrourkehoe





	1. Boom in the Sky

  Moz Pov :

 

   Today was a lazy day. Silence filled the house. No one but me and my thoughts. The whole house was asleep. The dim light from the window gently covered the walls. It made the walls seem blue. A grey, steel, blue. I pulled my covers up as I laid in my bed trying to forget the world. Suddenly. A tape on my window. I ignored it. Then-another tap. This time my curiosity got the best of me. I went to the widow and opened it. All of the sudden I felt something hit me in the head. It was a small rock. A rock? I looked out the window to see a figure. I recognized this figure in the night.  
  "Johnny stop throwing rocks you nearly took my eye out!" I yelled to him. He looked up with a smile. He dropped the rocks he had in his hands.  
  "Can I come up m'lady!!" He called up in a mocking tone. I made a thinking face at him.  
  "Hmmmmm nah!" I made a move to close the window.  
   "Wait Moz!!" I stopped and looked back out the window. "Can I please come in?" He asked looking at me with sad eyes. I rolled mine.  
   "Fine." He smirked at this. He made his way to the window.  
  "Do you plan to scale the wall?!" I said as Johnny attempted at climbing.  
  "Well I don't want to wake your folks!" He made it up to the window and sat on the sill. I could now see his defined features. His dark hair and his dark eyes. I could look at him all day. The way the light casts shadows on his face.  But mostly, it was the eyes. I stepped back so he could come in. He stepped in taking in the room. I wondered if he saw it the way I did. The way the light changed the color of the wall. The slowness of it all. He finally turned to me and gave me a goofy smile. "I like it." He said gesturing to the room.  
  "Thank you." I smiled. I made my way to the bed and returned to what I was doing. Johnny chuckled. I heard the sound of shoes being dropped on the floor. All the sudden I felt the sheets being lifted at my side and then a weight and warmth. I turned over to look. Johnny had made himself comfortable. I shivered a bit with out warning. Johnny looked to me with his kind eyes which were easy to see despite the lighting.  
  "Are you cold Moz?" He said in a questioning town. I nodded.  
  "A bit" he thought for a moment then lifted his arm near my head.  
  "Come here." I looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes. "Come here so I can give you some old fashioned body heat." I laughed at the comment then scotched over. My hand rested on his chest along with my head. His arms were trapped around me. I felt safe and warm.  
  "Oh Johnny, why did you come over so early in the morning?" I said into his shirt. I could hear his heart beat. It was a content heart beat.  
  "Well I wanted to watch the sunrise with you." My cheeks heated up. I looked up to him. He was smiling thoughtfully. Not a care in the world. He looked blue as well. The light seemed to change everything.  
  "Oh. Thank you. I usually just watch them alone. This will certainly be a change." He breathed in then out.  
  "Indeed." He kissed the top of my head then pulled me a bit closer. We lay like that for a bit. Soon the light in the room went from a blue to a pale yellow. The walls were just the same. A pale yellow. It felt warm , the color. From the window Johnny had come through I could see the sun on the horizon. The room suddenly turned to an orangish pink. It matched the sky which was a Monet painting of purples,oranges, pinks, and yellows.  I looked up at Johnny. He was looking to the window. His eyes seemed much brighter now. Filled with life and love.  
"Will you leave once the sunrise is over?" I said looking into those eyes. He looked into mine then the window again.  
  "When darknesss lifts and the room is bright I'll still be by your side for you are all that matters and I'll love you to till the day I die"


	2. A Friend

  Moz didn't talk to me for two weeks. I tried ringing him but no reply. And he wouldn't reply to the letters I sent.   
I sat on my bed trying to figure out what to do. "Damn it Morrissey." I whispered under my breath. The blond streak in my hair brushed my eyelashes. I decided to contact a friend, in hopes they would know what to do.   
   I went to the phone and dialed their number. I wait with the receiver to my ear I walked a bit away. The cord stretched behind me.   
   "Hello?" A familiar voice called.   
  "Hi! It's Johnny, can I meet you somewhere? I have somthing... I want to talk about with you. Well more of advise really." I waited for answer.   
  "Alright. I'll see you in front of  crazy face in an hour." He said. I looked to the clock.   
   "Sounds good to me. See you then." I said hanging up the phone.  
  As I made my way down the street to crazy face I saw my dear friend Andy Rourke. His blond hair stood out from a mile away. "Hi Andy !" His said walking up to him.   
  "Oh hey Johnny. What did you want to talk about?" He said at first smiling then it faded into a serious look.   
  "It's about Moz..." I said trying to not make it obvious of what it was about. His eyebrows raised.   
  "Moz? What did you do now?" He asked.   
"well you see.... I told him how I felt... about him..." I trailed off thinking about the event.   
"And ?" Andy looked impatient. I started walking past him towards the shop.   
"I might have ... kissed him." I prepared for 'Jesus Christ Johnny you fucked up!' Instead I head laughter. I peaked over to see Andy laughing his arse off.   
"You snogged Morrissey!" His eyes were teary as he spoke. Laughter continued. I couldn't help but smile.   
" I suppose I did." I let out a light laugh. Andy pulled him self together , wiping his eyes.   
"Alright so what's the problem with a kiss?" Andy said walking shoulder to shoulder with me. I opened the door to crazy face, letting Andy grab it as I let go. There was a chime.   
I made my way to a rack. Music blared over the speaker. I heard Andy humming along. I found I couldn't stop myself from tapping my foot along. The store was filled with the usual. I smiled at Joe.   
"The thing is...Moz hasn't been talking to me. I'd goes as far as to say avoiding me." Andy nodded.   
"I see, well maybe he is just trying to sort things out? You of all people know how touchy he can be." He said with a chuckle. I scrunched my brow. Moz was sort of shy about that sort of thing. The bell chimed again, indicating another customer was in.   
"I don't know how to get him back though, Andy... I really like him." I said I felt like I had a weight on my shoulders. Andy patted me on my back.   
"Well then go after him." Andy's smile was bright and reassuring. I wanted to believe that this would be all well. "Plus? I see the way he looks at you. He isn't really hiding his feelings is he?" He said in a joking tone. I giggled a bit.   
"I suppose, yeah. He made this tape yesterday. It was one of his new songs. It was amazing..." I smiled thinking about it. A thought a accrued to me. "So, whatcha think about Joyce then?" I smirked bumping Andy with my elbow. He smiled trying to keep eye contact with the jacket he was looking at. His face was dusted with Pink.   
"Mike? Oh he-he is interesting. I thought he was really cool when I met him at the party the other day."his eyes when to the price tag and he scrunched his nose. His hands glided to the next one.   
"Mhmm. You know, Mike plays drums? Maybe you two could jam together?" I wiggles my brows. Andy playfully punched my shoulder.   
"Shut up Marr!" His mouth turned onto a toothy grin. Andy pulled out a tan jacket. "Whatcha think?" He said holding it. I looked at him then to the coat.   
"Love it. You should get it." I said with a smiled. He nodded heading over to the counter. And I watched him walk away something caught my eye. In the reflection of pairs of glasses bounced bright red color. I turned my head to wear the color was coming from. Through the glass windows of the store a saw a familiar pink spotted shirt. I felt the conners of my mouth go up into a grin. I turned back to Andy. "Hey Andy! I'm going to step outside for a minute!" I called to him as he stood at the counter.   
"Sounds good, see you in a moment." He turned back to the register. I made my way to the door. Morrissey was stood out side with a piece of paper in his hand. Of course looking down so he didn't see where he was going...Of course I found this out after a ran into him having lost track of where he was. Our bodies collided. Knocking both of use back and knocking of Moz's glasses.   
"Oh jeez sorry." I bent down to grab them. Standing back up I noticed Morrissey's eyes were blown wide and his face was pink. He nodded taking the glasses.   
"It quiet alright." He smiled. It seemed forced. He started fingering with the loose string in his sleeve. I couldn't help but stare.   
"Listen Moz, would you maybe be interested in meeting up later?" I took the risk in asking. He thought for a moment. His brows frowned together. He looked like he was going to object. His face finally relaxed.   
"I would Johnny. Sounds lovely. When and Where?" He said with a head tilt and a raise of the brow. I hadn't thought that far.   
"At mine maybe? Or yours. I'm not sure I didn't think this through that well..." I laughed trying to lighten the mood while looking to the ground. Anything to not see his expression. I had to play things safe so he didn't fly off like a scared bird. I looked up finding courage. "What do ya say?" I smiled brightly. My brown eyes meet his beautiful  blue ones. He nodded, thinking about it.   
   "Mine maybe, if you don't mind?" I understood what he meant. He probably wouldn't feel comfortable being at my place anyway not in the satiation I was living in anyway.   
  "Alright then. I shall see you later. Got a time in mind?" I said backward walking to the door.   
  "Yeah sure 6 o'clock good with you?" He said starting to walk away too.   
  "Sounds great!  See you then!" I waved opening the door to the shop.   
  "Bye Johnny." He waved make heading off to god knows where. Mysterious man. I walked back in side to see Andy talking to some one, very familiar? As I strode forward I recognized the one and only Mike Joyce.   
  "Hello Mike!" I said patten Andy on the shoulder. Mike looked from Andy to Me.   
"Oh hi Johnny! I just bumped into old Andy here." He said nodding at Andy.   
"Oh I see. Sorry I interrupted. Well you can whisk Andy off. I've got to head out anyway. Have a nice day lads." I waved to them stepping towards the door. When Mike turned away Andy looked at me as if to say 'PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME !!' I gave him a thumbs up then stepped out the door and made my way home. 

\--------------5:30-----------

I looked at my self in the hall mirror one last time. Ollie across the landing was blasting music. Lucky Shellie was out so I didn't have to tell any one where I was and be asked 50 questions. I made my way down stairs and out the door. The chill hit my face making me shiver. It's a good thing I didn't ask Moz to come to mine. He would have never left his house if he had to get cold in the process.   
I took the bus down to where he lived. Walking up to the house I realized how nervous I was. Sweat threatened to be visible on my brow. 'Alright you've got this!' I put my hand up and knocked. I quickly put my hand down as if the door might bite me. There were foot steps from inside then the door was opened.   
"Hello?" Moz's voice asked. He peaked out the door.   
"Moz it me." I smiled at him. He opened the door more.   
"Hi Johnny." We stood for a moment just staring. I sniffed a bit from the cold. "Oh Jesus. I'm sorry for making you walk in the cold. Come in please. " he said getting flustered and leasing me inside.   
"Your mam in?" I said as we made our way up the stairs as the usual routine.   
"Nah, she's out. " he said opting the door to his room. I smiled to myself as my eyes landed on the James Dean cut out. I turned to Mozza who was doing the usual nervous licking of the lips.  
  "Why don't...you put a record on?" I needed to lighten the mood. He nodded then walked over to his collection. His room smelled old but it was comforting. He took on from its sleeve and put it on the record player. 'I've just seen a face' played. I smiled. It made my think of when I first met Moz. When I first saw those beautiful face and gorgeous eyes . "Rubber Soul?" I questioned. Moz smiled.   
  "Yeah, so uh let's talk then. Might as well address it. Sit with me will you?" He said gesturing to the bed. I swallowed hard.   
  "Yeah okay." I sat down, Bouncing a little. He sat beside me then later down so his head was at the wall and his legs were off the side of the bed. "Listen, I'm sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have done that. Especially not with out knowing how you felt." I said. I felt like I was going to cry. I didn't want to see Morrissey's face. I felt like it would be filled with disgust. He  propped him self up by putting his elbow on the bed and but his hand together.   
   "Don't worry about it, it was nothing." I found myself standing to look at him. Tears streamed down my face in a sticky, gross mess.   
  "WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS MORRISSEY?! ThATS THE BEST YOU CAN DO?! ' DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT,ITS FINE!" I couldn't stop myself from screaming. His face was filled with shock and desperation.    
  "Johnny you know that's not what I meant! I-"  I walked to the door.   
  "you know what Morrissey... FUCK YOU! YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE!!" I ran out the door and down the stairs fleeing to the streets. I didn't know where I was all I knew was I was running. My eyes were blurry from my tears. Fuck you Morrissey. Thinking this is some kind of game. Nothing was fine about this. For one, I kissed on of my best friends! Two, we are both men! And three, I don't know if he even felt the same way! I can't talk to him ever again. Heaven knows I'm miserable now. I slowed down seeing where I was. I was stood in front of the bench where...I can't think about that now. I sat down. I felt my body let go of whatever it was holding inside. My body shook as I sobbed. How could I have been so thoughtless. I should have never kissed him. I've ruined everything. He must hate me now. Well I hate him too! Fuck him! I looked up at the park in front of me. The breeze blew my hair a bit. The sound of birds filled the air. I slowed down my breath and calmed down. I don't know how long I sat there but. I made my way home eventually. My body tired of the day. And needing rest. Hoping, just hoping things will some how turn out alright.


	3. Morrissey Revolution

The sound of my curtain in the window drew me from my sleep. The light from the creaks shined in my eyes. I closed them again. My head hurt. I opened my eyes again to focus on my room. The light from the window lit up small squares on the wall. The dust particles that could be seen in the light danced. I really didn't want to get up. I looked to the clock next to my bed. 

10:30 am

Ughhhh. I suppose I would have to get up. I slowly sat up and stretched my arms. My mouth tasted awful. I heard the jingle of metal as I looked down I realized it was my belt. My belt? I looked down again. I must have fallen asleep in my clothes. Shit. I got up and got dressed in some clean clothes. As I did my hair in the mirror it hit me. What has happened last night. What I had said. What he... had said. I put my head against the glass. "You stupid idiot." I tapped my head on the glass again. There was a knock at the door.   
"Johnny? You up? The phone was ringing all last night! Some bloke named...Misery?Morris? Ah! Morrissey! That's it. Said he needed to talk to you!" Ollie yelled to me. Moz had really been calling me? After all that happened. My mind was racing.   
"Alright! Thanks!" I looked to the window stupid arrogant asshole. Probably just wanted to make me look like a fool even more. I wasn't going to put up with this. Fuck him! I'm going to ignore him and his stupid attitude! I went down the stair to use the land line.   
  "Hey Andy! Yeah it's Johnny- oh ? You're with Mike currently??" I said in an overly excited voice to piss him off. Ollie passed by and laughed to himself. " I see-well give me a ring if you are free later! Alight, bye." I hung up. Damn, looks like I've got to figure out I different distraction plan. Anything to keep my mind of a certain asshole. I decided fuck it I'm going to the recored shop no point in pouting. I turned to Ollie. "I'm off. See you later." I stepped out the door. It was rainy and gloomy now. I strode down the side walk pushing up my sun glasses. It was cold and unpleasant out. It felt like the mood I was having now. As I made my way down the street I passed the park. I was starting to hate that park. I finally found myself in front of the shop I was looking for.  
  I stepped in side the sound of music in the air. I looked to the counter. There sat a familiar man.   
  "Morning Noel!" I called to him. I walked up to the counter. He was wearing shades and had his head on the counter.   
  "Not so fucking loud." He grumbled. He propped his head up on his hand.   
  "Drinking last night then?" I said fidgeting with things on the counter. Another grumble. "Liam take you then ?" I laughed. "He must be having a smashing headache." Noel laughed at that. I wondered to look at the music on the shelves. My eyes skimmed the music taking it all in.   
  "I heard you had a row with that poof Morrissey." I heard from a tired Noel.   
  "Who told you that?!" I said a little to assertive and unsurely. Noel laughed.   
  "I'm not trying to pry. I was just having a chat with the bloke a bit ago actually. He stopped by. He seemed very upset. More than usual. So I asked what had his nickers in a twist. I didn't expect to get the actually story. But I suppose I happened to ask at the right time." Noel chuckled. Morrissey told people about us fighting?   
  "In what way was he upset?" I asked. Noel sat up and thought for a moment.   
  "He seemed upset like he was lost like he didn't understand why it happened. He seemed very frustrated." I looked to my feet.   
  "I see. Interesting..." what did he mean? He didn't understand what happened?! He's the ass hole that made me yell at him.   
  "Before I could say anything he started to fucking tear up and left the store. " Noel said gesturing towards the door. Morrissey was crying?   
  "When was this?!" I said hitting my hands on the counter. The sound echoed through out the store. Noel looked shocked.   
"He uh a couple minutes before you came in!" My feet moved by them selves. I dashed out the door the air cold on my cheeks. The sky was threatening to rain. The sound of shoe on pavement echoed. I didn't know if I'd even find him or what I'd say if I did. Finally I turned a corner and saw him. Before he could get out of ear shot I called to him.   
"Morrissey !!" He turned and looked at me with a shocked face. His face and nose were tinted pink by the cold.   
  "Oh hi Johnny..." I strode up to him.   
"Hi... sorry for shouting. You looked a bit startled." His face was just the same as the day of the fire works. He was wearing a suitable coat for the weather unlike me. I felt that if I touched him it would be very warm.   
"Oh it's quite alright. I was not in a rush anywhere really." We stood there for an awkward moment. Just looking at each other.   
"So did you want to talk about something? You seemed as if something was on your mind while you ran down the pavement." I felt myself get uncomfortable thinking about the perceive event.   
"Oh yes..." I looked off down the street then back to Moz's blue eyes. " I just wanted to say... you can forget about the other night. Nothing you need to worry about any more. In fact ..." I need something to say and quick. "I have a girlfriend! So I'm no longer interested in you." It hurt to say that. What was I thinking?! I don't have a fucking girlfriend! Morrissey's red tint went away.   
"Oh, I see..." he looked off behind him in the direction he had been walking in. "Well, that's good I suppose. I um-have to go now- bye Johnny." He quickly turned round and walked away. As he left his face held a sad look. Well now it looks as if I've got to find myself a girlfriend.  
  I found myself out of breath fastly walking down a familiar street. As I got to the door I was after I knocked quick. My lungs stung. The door opened where I was welcomed by a warm smile.   
  "Oh Hiya Johnny, what are you doing here?" The girl said leaning on the door way. Her jet black hair blew a bit in the wind.   
  "Hi Angie, I was wondering if you would do me a uh-small favor?" She looked confused.   
  "Favor? What sort of favor?" She looked skeptical. This is going to be a long story.


	4. The Plan

Angie and I walked down her block in silence. She stop suddenly.   
  "You said you needed a favor. What is it ?" She said with a questioning look. I looked on ahead then back to her. I have to go through with it now.   
  "Hmm how do I say this - you see I need you to pretended -to be my girlfriend!" I blurted out.   
  "What?!?" I'll have to put this lightly. I looked to the ground and put my hands in my pockets to calm me.   
  "I like someone and I might have-I might have said I was dating someone to save my own skin and possibly-possibly to make them jealous..." I looked to Angie for support and understanding. She had her hand over her mouth and was holding in a laugh. She coughed then straightened  her face.   
"I um- I'd love to help Johnny." She said still trying to keep her composer.   
"Thank you" I said. I felt a weight come off my shoulders. 

\---------------------------------  
Morrissey Pov (third person)

Morrissey lay on his bed. His thoughts swam through his head like a school of fish being chased be a shark. He sighed. The sound echoed through out the room. His miserable room which confined him. A light had faded from his life by his own hand. He thought it was best to protect himself and not worry about the one person that understood him. He felt stupid, out of all the reading he spent time doing none of those books informed him on what to do in this situation. Moz sat up. A thought that he had tried to push back popped in his head. 

"I have a girlfriend! So I'm no longer interested in you."

  He felt so confused and though he would never admit to it jealous. 'Fuck you Johnny!' Was the main thought going through his mind. After thinking it he felt like a Hippocratic. He  shoved Johnny away. He was hated for loving him. But how could Johnny know how he felt. He had never really expressed it. Instead he acted like Johnny didn't matter. Now Johnny's got himself a girlfriend. 

Girlfriend. 

He replayed the word in my head. He had never met anyone Johnny has fancied. He thought to him self 'I'd like to meet this girl '. He looked to the telephone on his night stand. 

Might as well call. 

Morrissey picked up the phone receiver and dialed Johnny's number like he had many times before. He layed back down onto the bed. He felt nervous. How could he talk to Johnny normally ?!

The phone was answered. 

  "Hello?" Johnny's familiar voice. Moz shivered a bit.   
"Hello, it's Morrissey." He said trying to keep his composer.   
"Oh hi Moz. What did you need to call for?" Moz lost his train of thought.   
  "I was just wondering if... you and some of your friends wanted to go see what's playing at the Haçienda tonight?" He asked. !

I'm digging myself a grave. Why am I doing this? 'He thought. 

"Sure Morrissey. I'll see you-what time?" He thought for a moment.   
   "9-is 9 good?" He said with hope.   
  "Sounds good Moz. See you then." The phone line went dead. Morrissey sighed to himself. Rolling over on the bed he was  lost in thought.   
\----------------------------------  
Johnny Pov 

  I sat still holding the phone in my lap. Morrissey wanted to go to a show with me? Oh ! This would be a good time to introduce my "girlfriend". I thought for a moment about this. Alright I have some people to call. I picked up the phone and dialed. The bed creaked as I sat back on it. My lamps dim light filled the room. There was some busy noise coming from outside. Ollie was blasting music. Life around me seemed to be running smoothly.   
  "Hello?" Andy's voice questioned. I sat up and found myself smiling.   
  "Hey Andy, it's Johnny. I was wondering if you and-Mike? Would like to come and see a show with me and Mozza?" I asked. I found myself taping on my leg. A rhythmic beat I didn't understand.   
  "Sounds fun Johnny. Mike said he'd love to go." I laughed.   
  "Alright, oh! So I have something to tell you. I'm not sure you will approve." I could hear Andy sigh.   
  "What is it?" I bit at my nails.   
"So..ImighthavetoldMozIhaveagirlfriendsonowimfakedatingAngie!" I said in one fast word.   
  "You what?!" Andy sounded bewildered.   
  "Im might have told Moz I have a girlfriend, so now Im fake dating Angie.." I felt like a fool just saying it.   
  "Jesus Johnny you've got yourself deep." I sighed heavily.   
  "I know. I've really over done it. But now I have to go with it!" I rest my head against the wall wishing myself out of existence.   
"Okay Johnny. I'll help but what will you do if Morrissey finds out?" And sounded truly worried.   
"I'm not sure..."


	5. Music

  As I stood in line with Angie and the rest I was shoved by heated bodies. Still no sign of Morrissey. Angie clung to my arm so she wasn't shoved around by the assholes next to us. In front of me Andy and Mike were talking about some new song they heard. All I could consecrate on was getting inside. It was already 9:30. Where the hell was Moz? Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.   
  "Hi Johnny." I turned to be face to face with Moz. I stepped back a little.   
  "Oh ,Hi Moz I was wondering where you were"  I said with a smile. Angie tugged on my arm. "Oh! Moz this is Angie. Angie this is Morrissey." I gestured between them. Angie extended her hand.   
  "Nice to meet you Morrissey." Moz shook her hand not looking to interested. They released hands and Angie looked to me worried. I gave her a 'Don't worry look'. "I'm going to go see if Mike knows how close we are to the doors." Angie walked up to Mike and Andy.   
  "She seems nice..." my attention was brought back to Moz. My eyes were immediately drawn to his eyes. My faces heated up.   
  "Yeah.. she is. I mean, yes she's pretty amazing huh?" I said trying to keep my mind on the plan.  Moz nodded.   
  "Looks like we can head in." Morrissey pointed ahead. I turned to see everyone heading inside.   
   As we walked in all my senses felt over stimulated. There were so many people and different sounds. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me. I wasn't sure why but I trusted the hand. I followed it to a clearing of the mass of bodies. I looked at the person that the hand belonged to. It was Angie with a smile on her face.   
  "Thank you Angie." I smiled back. Andy, Mike, and Moz were leaning against a wall talking. I walked over with Angie. As we got closer I noticed them talking to someone. I stepped in next to Andy. The man in question turned to me. The lanky man had Dark brown hair and glasses. His clothes consisted of a stripped shirt and sport jacket.   
  "Who's this then?" I asked Andy. And was listening to a joke of Mike's and turned around still grinning.   
  "Oh uh this is Jarvis!" Andy said pointing to Jarvis , who smiled.   
  "I'm Johnny!" The music in the room was very loud. It was good though.   
"Pleasure to meet you!" Jarvis yelled  over the music. He turned to Angie. "And this is?" Angie stepped forward a bit.   
  "I'm Angie!" Jarvis and Angie immediately kicked it off and got into a conversation. I laughed to myself. Angie had a way with people. I looked to Moz who seemed miserable. He was pouting looking into the crowd. I slowly made my way over to him.    
  "How are you doing Mozza?" I said standing close so I could hear him.   
  "I'm alright.  I didn't think this through though did I. To many people." He grinned lightly. I found myself staring again into his eyes. I didn't mean to but my eyes dropped down to his lips. I wanted to lean forward and kiss them. But I couldn't. My eyes lifted back to Moz's face, it was dusted pink. Oh Moz. I was so close to him. It was insane.   
  "Moz..."suddenly I new band stepped on and the first band stepped off. This one must be the one we came for? "-uh what band is this?" I quickly asked. He lifted an eyebrow then looked to the stage.   
  "Oh,um I believe they are called-the Cure." He looked at them skeptical. The Cure, interesting. They looked it to. My attention was caught when I saw the green room doors open. My eyes landed on the band stepping out. They looked familiar. The gang of men came our way. Someone walked past me and met the band half way. It was Jarvis with Andy behind him. The band stopped in there tracks to see Jarvis standing before them. The blonde in the group stepped forward and greeted Jarvis. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but soon they were lead over to us. I stood up a bit straighter.   
   "Johnny, I want you to meet My friend Damon. He is the singer of Blur." I looked to who I assumed was Damon he had dirty blonde hair and dark eyebrows. He had a nice face.   
  "-Nice to meet you." I blurted out. I'm a fool. "Uh -this is my friend Morrissey..." I pointed to Moz. Damon nodded.   
  "Very cool to meet you both. This is Graham,Alex, and David. " he gestured to each lad next to him. Jarvis squinted his eyes at Graham and smirked.   
  "Gra you seem to have something on your neck?" Jarvis said in a voice of knowing. He looked to Damon. "Looks like you pair are twinning ." Indeed they were, I looked at what Jarvis was talking about and felt the tension suddenly rise in the air. You could cut through it with a knife. Damon and Graham laughed nervously. I looked to Morrissey who's face was still pink. He looked suddenly very uncomfortable. Jarvis chuckled.   
  "I'm only messing around with you. But next time , try and make it so it's not visible." Jarvis wondered off, a drink in hand. I never really realized all the colors over head. Everyone was lit up by them. When I looked down at myself I was blue and green. I laughed at the sudden change in mood I looked around the group was a rainbow of lights. I looked at Morrissey. The light that shone on him was red. It was really brilliant. I stepped close so he could hear me.   
"Do you want to get a drink?!" I shouted grabbing his attention. He looked around for a moment and seemed to be rolling it over in his head. Until now I didn't really notice how really nice his eyes were. I've looked at them plenty of times, but the color of them was amazing.And it was easier to seem them without his glasses. He looked good in those to though. He looked back to me.   
"It wouldn't hurt!" He gave a small smile. I clapped him on the shoulder.   
  "Let's go. " we made our way through the crowd. We found ourselves at the bar. Morrissey seemed very uncomfortable. We got our drinks and leaned on the wall. Moz sipped at his drink uninterested. "You didn't have to get a drink Moz!" The music was much louder here. He didn't seem to like the music ether.   
"It's alright." He took a proper gulp. I drank to. By the time most of this interesting band 'The Cure' has got through their first set, I was through a couple of drinks. I think the same went for Moz. He would sway once in awhile even though we were still resting on the wall. Morrissey was giving the band an evil look.   
"What is it Moz?!" He looked to me.   
"I don't like that guy!!" He said pointing to the singer. I looked more closely at the guy then to Moz.   
"Why not?" He thought for a moment. He then leaned in very close. I assumed so I could hear him better.   
"I think I've meet him before. Before I got in line with the rest of you , I bumped into him. I didn't like him. I wished you had come over and said something to get me out of talking but you didn't know where I was." His eyes seemed to go right through me.   
"I would have been there in a heart beat Moz." I don't know how or when ,but all of the sudden the gap between Morrissey and I was closed. We were.. kissing? I didn't remember it was happening but it was. Or hands were everywhere. We pulled apart for a moment to breath.   
"We shouldn't do this here." I said breathlessly. Moz nodded. I don't know where I was going but I grabbed Morrissey's hand and I found myself going down some hallway. I pulled Morrissey to me again. Our lips collided. And I pushed Moz against what I thought was a wall but turned out to be a door. We pushed our way into the room still on eachother. I caught a glimpse of the room it was a bathroom. My mind was to busy to care. Suddenly we hit a counter. Moz's hands were in my hair and my face felt hot. I slid my hand under Moz's shirt. He made an audible sound which I hoped was good. My mouth went from his to kiss his neck, possibly leaving marks. He pulled on my hair. I smiled on his skin.  Suddenly though I heard noises coming from behind us. Moz and I pulled apart and looked to the stalls. It was a familiar sound. Suddenly my face heated this time from embarrassment and I looked to Moz and we made a mental decision to get out of there. We made our way back to where the rest were. They didn't even seem to have noticed our absence. The buzz of earlier changed into dread. My stomach felt horrible. I tapped Andy on the shoulder. He looked at me and smiled.   
"Oh Johnny! I was wondering where you two went!" He shouted over the music. He looked at Moz and I. "Is everything alright?" He said lifting an eyebrow.   
"Yeah, we just had one to many!" My stomach felt like it was about to drop. "I think I'm going to be heading out soon...Moz do you think you can get home alright ?" I looked to him. He was staring at the ground. "Moz?" He stirred and looked at me.   
"Hmm?" I laughed.   
"Do you need help getting home!" He made an O face.   
"No I'll be fine. Thank you." I nodded.   
  "Alright then. I'll walk Angie home then!" I patted him on the shoulder than walked up to Angie. I tapped her on the should. She turned around and smiled. "I'm going to head out, want me to walk you home?!" She nodded to me then waved to her friends.   
We stepped out side feeling the cool night air. As I walked Angie home we talked and laughed about the night. My mind seemed at ease for those few moments.   
  I was alone now heading to my place. I was stuck with my own thoughts. I couldn't think of anything else other than ...  
No it is best to put it aside. I stepped into my room. I closed the door with a sigh. What a crazy night. I flopped on my bed. Outside I could hear life. I stared at the window hopping for some sort of sign or message to help me. Nothing happened. I tired my best for sleep. 

That night I don't think I slept at all.


End file.
